Production and manufacturing of catalysts for using an alkene as a raw material to manufacture a corresponding unsaturated aldehyde and unsaturated carboxylic acid are widely carried out on an industrial scale. Above all, there have hitherto been made a large number of proposals regarding catalysts for synthesis of acrolein and acrylic acid through gas-phase catalytic oxidation of propylene with molecular oxygen. Among them, a technology regarding atomic ratios of iron and cobalt and/or nickel is described in Patent Document 1, and it is described that by regulating the atomic ratio of iron to cobalt and/or nickel to a specified range, activity and selectivity can be improved. Patent Document 2 discloses a technology in which plural catalysts in which while making an atomic ratio of iron to an atomic ratios of cobalt and/or nickel constant, an atomic ratio of cobalt to the atomic ratio of cobalt and nickel is changed are prepared, and the catalysts are charged in two or more reaction zones within a reactor and used. Patent Document 3 discloses a technology regarding an annular unsupported catalyst in which an atomic ratio of cobalt to an atomic ratio of molybdenum and an atomic ratio of cobalt to an atomic ratio of iron are regulated to specified values, respectively. Patent Document 4 discloses a catalyst obtained by using bismuth trioxide or bismuth subcarbonate as a bismuth raw material and ultrasonically treating it. Patent Document 5 describes that in an oxide having specified atomic ratios and containing, as a main component a molybdate of cobalt and/or nickel and, as a secondary component, iron molybdate, activity and selectivity can be improved but is limitative such that molybdenum trioxide is not included in the oxide. In Patent Document 6, in addition to optimization of atomic ratios of respective elements to molybdenum, an atomic ratio of nickel to an atomic ratio of bismuth, an atomic ratio of nickel to an atomic ratio of an alkali metal component, and an atomic ratio of bismuth to an atomic ratio of an alkali metal component are investigated in detail, and effects thereof are clarified; however, any investigations of clarifying influences of the atomic ratios against the yield are not found.